SasuSui Oneshot Again
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: Sasuke is jealous of Juugo and Suigetsu's friendship, he then gets his dirty revenge : Smut. m/m Bondage. Flame and I'll laugh and tell you you have no life XD


This was written for Yami-No on deviantart :)

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were reduced to slits as he watched the scene in front of him with malice. His team was taking a break from traveling. They were all tired, including Sasuke. He clenched his fists as the orange haired man picked up Sasuke's lover and swung him around. The Uchiha watched in hatred as Suigetsu's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face as he hooked his hands around Juugo's thick neck. Sasuke officially hated Juugo.

"Juugo! Stop! It tickles!" Suigetsu gleefully shouted as Juugo was tickling his ribs. Sasuke wanted to slit the animal lover's throat. He wanted to watch the blood spatter out of that neck in violent, pulsating sputters. He wanted to watch Juugo's eyes go up into the back of his head. Sasuke wanted to laugh as Juugo's life left his eyes. He wanted to flat out cackle like a mad man.

"Sui-chan! Let's go swimming!" Juugo announced. The white haired ninja followed after the much larger, Juugo. Sasuke wanted to throw a kunai at Juugo.

"Jealous much?" Karin asked stepping closer to Sasuke. Black eyes bore into the back of the animal lover's head.

"His hands are all over him..." Sasuke said with a shaky uneven voice. "Why is he allowing him to do this…right in front of me?"

"Maybe he doesn't realize that you're taking it this way. Juugo and Suigetsu are friends after all."

"They're flirting." It was a blunt statement and Sasuke made sure there was no room for argument.

"Sasuke," Karin said as he placed a consoling hand on the boy's shoulder. "Juugo has no chance next to you."

--

Suigetsu was hiding in the water. He and Juugo were wrestling and this was the perfect way to sneak up on the larger man. Suigetsu followed closely behind Juugo's ankles. A wicked smile spread across his face. As he solidified and jumped out of the water, Juugo was already wrapping an arm around Suigetsu's neck. "I win!" the larger man announced.

Suigetsu struggled to get out of the strong grip. "How did you know?" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"I'm a good listener." Both boys stopped playing around as Sasuke appeared next to the lake. He sat down and stared lazily at Suigetsu. "Is he angry?" Juugo's voice was soft and Suigetsu was the only one who could hear him.

"I don't know. I'll go over." Suigetsu dove into the water and came up in front of Sasuke. "Heya!"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu asked as he got out of the water and sat next to the Uchiha.

"We're getting a hotel tonight," Sasuke announced. "Just you and me."

"Okay! Can we go to one with a hot spring?" Suigetsu asked with a smile on his face.

Juugo watched the interactions between the two lovers. Suigetsu had a large smile on his beautiful face, while Sasuke looked calm and distant. He was plotting something. Juugo knew that for a fact. Sasuke was plotting something…

--

The hotel was exactly what Suigetsu wanted. It wasn't too overly showy but it had everything he enjoyed most about hotels; a large, plush bed, a tub that he could soak in and a hot spring. Suigetsu knew Sasuke had picked this hotel specifically for him.

The raven walked in silently behind Suigetsu with a blank face. Everything was going perfectly. He'd show what a perfect and wonderful boyfriend he was, and then he'd get what he wanted…revenge.

Suigetsu jumped onto the bed and looked over at Sasuke, he patted the place next to him beckoning for the raven to join him.

Sasuke's eyes held a glint of mischief as he went over to Suigetsu. He immediately latched his lips to the water ninja's. His tongue was dominating and rough. His teeth clashed against Suigetsu's as he overpowered the other ninja. He straddled Suigetsu and with a devilish grin, he pulled out handcuffs.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "We've ne-"

"Do _not_ speak unless you are told to. We're going to play a game." Sasuke began undressing the water ninja. "You submit completely to me," Sasuke said as he kissed down Suigetsu's jawline. "Or if you'd prefer to refuse, I'll hurt you." Sasuke finished stripping Suigetsu and tightened the handcuffs on the headboard of the bed to the point where they were painful against Suigetsu's skin. Sasuke smirked at his handiwork.

Suigetsu nodded in compliance. He didn't understand why Sasuke was being like this. This wasn't love, it was anger. Suigetsu understood that. He just didn't understand why.

Sasuke reclaimed Suigetsu's mouth. He then moved to get something else.

Suigetsu's eyes widened in horror as Sasuke began tying his legs to the bed spread eagle with rope. Suigetsu whimpered, but he didn't dare speak. Half of him was completely enjoying this, the other half of him wanted to cry.

Sasuke traced each of Suigetsu's nipples slowly with the tip of his index finger. He moved his finger slowly in a circular motion. Once the nipple was swollen, he replaced his finger with his mouth.

Suigetsu's head fell back and hit the wall. He arched his back into the pleasure. The raven was moving his tongue so slowly…it was torture. Suigetsu shivered as he felt Sasuke gently blow cold air onto the irritated area. Suigetsu wanted to tell him to stop, but he didn't. He knew full well that Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to hit him.

Sasuke placed his mouth back over the swollen area and lapped quickly, biting here and there. He smiled as he saw goosebumps appear on Suigetsu's skin. He decided it was time he moved on. With a sharp bite, Sasuke removed his mouth from Suigetsu's nipple.

Suigetsu let out a yelp as the pain shot into his whole chest. He looked at Sasuke in apprehension, waiting for Sasuke to hit him. But the raven never did. Instead Suigetsu watched as his lover left a wet trail of soft kisses down the middle of his stomach. Sasuke traced each of Suigtsu's abs with his tongue, making the water ninja squirm when Sasuke reached ticklish areas. The Uchiha's tongue was soft and playful. Suigetsu giggled.

The raven swirled his tongue around Suigetsu's bellybutton before venturing further down. He kissed Suigetsu's inner thighs and nipped at the sensitive areas.

Suigetsu bucked his hips. He wanted to move his hands but each time he moved them a bit, sharp pains pulsated into his wrists. He wanted to close his legs; he wanted to gain some kind of control. He was completely helpless, and he didn't exactly like that idea.

Sasuke enjoyed the look of frustration on Suigetsu's face. He loved the fact that a small stream of blood was making its way slowly down Suigetsu's arm. He was Suigetsu's lover, not Juugo. It was not Juugo who was always there for Suigetsu, it was not Juugo who had saved Suigetsu from his prison and it was never Juugo who made the water ninja cry out in ecstasy. It was Sasuke, always was and always will be. And Sasuke wanted to make sure Suigetsu knew this fact all too well.

"Sa-" Suigetsu tried to say, but before he could get anything more, Sasuke already had a hand firmly placed against his mouth.

"Say another word and I'll make this hurt more than you could ever imagine." His words were cold and his eyes held quite the opposite; they were burning, but behind them Suigetsu could see the pain that Sasuke was hiding.

Suigetsu looked away from the raven and braced himself for what was to come. He tried to think of why Sasuke was acting like this. What had Suigetsu-

Juugo.

Sasuke was jealous of Juugo! The thought made the water ninja's eyes widen. How could Sasuke believe even for a second that he wasn't everything to Suigetsu? Sasuke wasn't just his love, he was his savior, his protector…his everything. Suigetsu could no longer think as he felt Sasuke's soft tongue lap painfully too slow at the bass of Suigetsu's erection.

The raven was going to take his time. He was going to enjoy every cry, and every whimper that his love had to offer. He traced the tip of Suigetsu's member lightly with his index finger, pinching with the tips of his fingernails. The sharp, sudden pain caused Suigetsu to buck and whimper as the handcuffs tore into his skin. Sasuke smiled his devilish smile as he returned to his main focus. He ran his teeth up from the base and placed a soft kiss to the head.

Suigetsu couldn't take it. It was torture. He whimpered as he felt Sasuke's tongue swirl tantalizingly too slow around his cock a few times. He gasped and hit his head on the headboard rather loudly.

Sasuke took Suigetsu's entire length into his mouth and began sucking forcefully. He moved his head up and down causing Suigetsu to start mumbling incoherent words, to moaning in pleasure. Sasuke could tell by the way Suigetsu's legs were tightening that he was close to cumming. In an instant Sasuke let go of Suigetsu's cock and moved Suigetsu closer to him, biting and licking once again at the white haired man's nipples.

Suigetsu whimpered. His dick was throbbing and he just wanted a release. He hated not being able to do anything about it. "Sa-"

"You're not allowed to speak Sui," Sasuke said as he wrapped two fingers around Suigetsu's cock. He began pumping slowly, moving his thumb in a circular motion over the tip. Sasuke felt the precum that was building at the tip and used it as a natural coating around the entire length. He returned his lips to the irritated area and brushed them softly over the top. He licked the tiny hole, causing Suigetsu to shudder.

"Pl-"

"I don't recall allowing you to speak," Sasuke said removing his mouth and replacing it with his hand. "The more you misbehave the longer I'm going to punish you." He pumped quickly up and down Suigetsu's shaft, causing the other to moan loudly. He felt Suigetsu building and he quickly stopped his motion.

Suigetsu nearly screamed. He couldn't take this. He needed…_needed_ a release. This was agonizing. His eyes watched as Sasuke squirted some lotion into the palm of his hand. The water ninja hissed in slight discomfort as a very cold sensation enveloped his shaft. Sasuke pumped his hand up and down, giving Suigetsu's testacles a quick squeeze with the other. Suigetsu groaned in frustration and pleasure.

Sasuke smiled to himself. His game was only about to get better. He removed his hand from Suigetsu's hardened member and sat back just looking at the other.

Suigetsu cocked his head to the side. He saw the smile on Sasuke's face. He knew that smile didn't come without a price. He felt broken. He didn't enjoy the fact that Sasuke was doing this to get back at him and he didn't enjoy how one-sided it was. He was completely at Sasuke's mercy, and he hated that. He started to feel a tingling sensation in his lower regions that started off light and hardly noticeable, but it started to escalate into a burning, pulsating sensation. His erection throbbed harder and he groaned in anger.

Sasuke lifted up a bottle and smiled wickedly. "Burning sensation. Makes you crazy doesn't it? I bought this just for today, or any other day you decide to be a slut."

Suigetsu's eyes flashed with anger. He wasn't a slut! Sasuke had simply misunderstood what was going on. "I-"

"I said!" Sasuke yelled catching the water ninja's attention. He spoke in a normal voice, "No speaking."

Suigetsu groaned in frustration as the burning escalated. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He was going to start begging if Sasuke didn't do anything…

The raven stood and removed his clothes. His own cock was throbbing and ready for its own release. He moved back to the bed and placed one hand firmly and slightly painfully on both sides of Suigetsu's cheeks. "I'm going to untie your legs. If you even think about fighting me I'll quite literally rip you a new one. However you'd like that wouldn't you whore? That means you could fuck twice the amount of men."

Suigetsu averted his eyes. He wanted to explain that Juugo meant nothing to him, but Sasuke wasn't just angry, he was furious. Suigetsu could never explain anything to Sasuke when he was enraged.

Sasuke coated his fingers with the same burning lotion and placed two fingers violently up Suigetsu's core. He moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion, exploring the cavity. He thrust his fingers in and out a few times quickly. He enjoyed hearing the pained cries that Suigetsu let slip past his lips. When those cries became moans, he inserted a third finger that was completely dry.

Suigetsu yelped in pain at the sudden presence but quickly relaxed. He had to play this game. Once it was over he could explain and everything would be okay…wouldn't it? Would it be okay? Sasuke was basically raping Suigetsu… Was Suigetsu okay with this? He didn't know. He fought hard to not allow his mind slip to the pleasurable burning that was pulsating inside of him as the lotion was spread all over inside him. He could hardly keep a thought in his mind as Sasuke's slim fingers continued to explore the inside of his body. He needed to think. Would this be okay? The pleasure overwhelmed him as Sasuke brushed over Suigetsu's prostate gland. The water ninja's mind went blank and a purring noise slipped passed his mouth as he rolled his head back.

Sasuke removed his fingers and moved Suigetsu so that he was sitting in his lap. He saw the awkward position Suigesu's arms were in and the pained look on the other's face, but he didn't care. Suigetsu had to learn that Sasuke was his lover, not Juugo. Sasuke coated his cock with his own salvia and inserted the tip into Suigetsu's warmth.

Suigetsu hissed in pain. His body went rigid. He felt Sasuke's length going deeper and deeper into him. He felt the white hot pain as it exploded from his bottom and throughout his entire body. He felt the tears spill down his face and the blood spill from his wrists. He cried out in pain.

Sasuke smirked as he began thrusting, not carrying that Suigetsu hadn't had time to get used to the invasion. Each thrust was faster than the other before it. He rolled his hips into Suigetsu harshly, each time letting a moan escape his own lips.

Suigetsu started to get used to the other inside him and his cries became moans of pleasure. His cock ached horridly and he wanted so desperately to touch himself. He almost felt like biting his tongue and drowning on his own blood. This was driving him mad. He started to meet with Sasuke's violent thrusts, rolling his own hips, moving ever so slightly so that Sasuke would hit his prostate gland.

Sasuke caught notice of what Suigetsu was doing, but at this point, he didn't even care. He rocked his hips in the same rhythm as Suigetsu's. Their cries became louder as sweat clung to each, chilling their heated bodies. Sasuke placed his hand over Suigetsu's shaft, pumping with the same fast speed as their thrusts.

Suigetsu moaned loudly, cussing here and there. He kissed Sasuke roughly. The water ninja tasted blood in his mouth as he realized that he had split Sasuke's lip open with his teeth.

Sasuke's tongue pushed itself into Suigetsu's mouth, not caring about the pain that seared from the wound on Sasuke's lip. He had all but forgotten about Juugo, and had remembered why he had fallen in love with Suigetsu in the first place.

His body.

His mind.

That bloodlust.

That look.

That kiss.

He pulled away from Suigetsu and looked into his eyes with worry.

Suigetsu blinked a few times. He had hardly noticed that Sasuke had stopped thrusting into him. He raised a questioning eye brow.

"I'm so sorry," Sasuke said. He placed his head on Suigetsu's chest. "I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry."

Suigetsu's eyes warmed as he kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "You deserve me, and I forgive you."

"You weren't…with Juugo…right?" Sasuke's voice was innocent and held so much apprehension that Suigetsu had the sudden sensation to do anything and everything in his power to protect the man he saw before him.

"Never. We're friends. We joke and hang out, but we've never done that. I wouldn't ever do that to you."

Sasuke breathed a shaky sigh of relief and he kissed Suigetsu passionately on the lips.

"I'm sorry about your lip," Suigetsu offered.

"I'm sorry about your wrists." Sasuke pushed Suigetsu off of him and removed the handcuffs. He felt a pang of guilt eat at his soul as he saw the rough cuts and irritated skin. He kissed each wrist before he wrapped Suigetsu's slender arms around his shoulders. "I want to make love to you, not just fuck you."

"Okay," Suigetsu said as he moved above Sasuke's still hardened member. He pushed himself down completely on Sasuke's length. He gasped in pain and took a moment to relax his body.

Sasuke was patient with him this time. He didn't dare move until Suigetsu said that it was okay. The water ninja gave a slight nod and Sasuke moved slightly, testing the boundaries.

Suigetsu moaned lightly as he rocked his hips a little faster, forcing Sasuke to catch up with him. He squeezed his legs tightly around his lover's torso as he moaned in pleasure.

The raven used his hand once again to pump at Suigetsu's erection. He moved his fingers lovingly over the area, tracing with his finger nails at the tip.

Suigetsu hissed in pleasure and moved faster, forcing Sasuke to thrust deeper. He was in charge of how the rest of this would go. If he wanted to go slow, he knew Sasuke would comply. Fast? Sasuke would do that too. Right now though, Suigetsu was just aiming for a release. He was quite literally was at his wits end. He moved his body faster and faster, feeling Sasuke's own erection sliding in and out of him. He felt Sasuke's hand pumping to keep up with their thrusts. He heard Sasuke's labored breathing hitch. Together, it was like an explosion. A wave of intense, almost painful pleasure rolled through their bodies, making thier limbs go weak and their toes go numb. Suigetsu felt his seed spill over his legs, saw it through slit eyes drip down Sasuke's chest. His moans were loud and he repeated Sasuke's name over and over like his life depended on it.

Sasuke returned the favor. He spilled his own cum inside of his lover as he felt Suigetsu's muscles tighten around him. His own yells were of Suigetsu's name followed by multiple "I love you's." He thrusted a few more times before collapsing to the bed with his arms and legs tangled into Suigetsu's.

They lay there in silence together, not needing to say more. They knew how the other felt, more than ever now. They didn't need any explanations, or apologies, not now, and not ever again. They were together, now and always.


End file.
